


项链

by SUCKERforDAYNE



Category: Imagine Dragons (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUCKERforDAYNE/pseuds/SUCKERforDAYNE
Summary: 韦恩帮助大丹做小手工。
Relationships: Dan Reynolds/Wayne Sermon





	项链

**Author's Note:**

> 写的是他们的友情，故事虚构。

韦恩总爱出其不意地吓丹一跳。  
现在，丹真的像个孩子一样，肩膀微微地缩了起来，看清了来人以后才舒展开来。  
“我在工作，别过来。”丹垂下眼睛继续摆弄手里的活计，韦恩定睛一看，大概是某种像串珠一样的手工制品，他也没有留意，就在丹身边坐了下来。  
“你在工作，我就玩一会吧。”  
他坐下来，可又忘记了自己是来干什么的，只是空盯着丹。  
丹似乎遇到了麻烦，正垂头丧气但又无比认真地端详着他的活计。  
“这是给艾佳的。”他自顾自地说。  
“挺好。”韦恩心不在焉地答道，一边考虑着待会要不要去买杯咖啡——工作室的咖啡机在多日干烧之后岌岌可危，该买新的了。  
“我牙齿痛。”他又自顾自地说。  
“……”韦恩想了半天，记起丹不久前提过他的智齿长出来的事情。他只是碰碰他的肩膀安慰一下，然后不去动他，因为丹看起来真的很认真、很认真，不能受到一丝打扰。  
韦恩脑子里填满了咖啡，累得快断气了，还环视四周看看有没有人关心他。——没有。那么，打一把游戏？他抓过旁边的游戏手柄，又看看不远处崭新的屏幕，可就是提不起劲过去把它打开。  
韦恩是个工作和休息分的很清楚的人，是的，现在最好是回家睡个觉，否则明天就续航不了了。  
他又看向丹，丹看着他的活计，很有艺术感地偏着头，沉默着。韦恩突然想起丹前几天玩VR的样子——真的，他不是故意要回忆的，可是丹戴着头盔和手套在半空中乱抓一气的模样真的很好笑——他自己就笑了起来。  
丹莫名其妙地抬起头。  
“怎么了？”他问，“我总是集中不了注意力，你别笑了。”  
“对不起……你在做什么东西？”韦恩转移注意力去看他手里的东西。  
丹捏着拨片，忧愁地看着上面打出的一个孔。他膝盖上有个方盒，堆满了打过孔的拨片。一根细细的绳子缠在他的手指上。韦恩突然弄明白了：“你是要做项链吗？”  
“艾佳心情不好，我做个项链给她。”  
“可是为什么是拨片？”  
“因为拨片很特别，……我们都这么觉得。”丹倚在靠背上，几乎是蛮不讲理地回答，但似乎有点慌神——他开始质疑自己的创意了。  
“那为什么不快点做呢？”  
“我穿不过去啊。”丹难过地说，“我打的孔太——小了，针的孔也太——小了，我的根本穿不过去啊。”  
韦恩直接把针线夺了过来。小小的针眼，纤细的丝线。他拂开头发，向后靠在沙发上，借着灯光，仔细地对准这微型世界里的桥头堡和信使……  
“成了，”韦恩灵巧地拈起他的作品，然后还回去。  
丹接过去，显得有些懊恼，“我老了，眼睛也不好了。”  
“……”  
“是啊，我都三十了……也许是电子屏幕看久了。一定是的。”  
韦恩闭上眼睛躺倒，想着什么时候丹能结束工作然后捎他一程。  
“你知道，很多麻烦事都是排队找上门的。智齿刚做完手术，工作又很么多，……艾佳那边也不好过，我怀疑我们都快疯了。”丹接着说。  
韦恩睁开眼睛。丹也温和地看着他。小伙已经学会像大人那样，在不称心时依然可以微笑，学会包扎自己，学会团团吞咽下去，学会在无可奈何时突然变得开心起来。  
韦恩总是团队里任性的那一个。他看不惯这副样子了，于是贴心地给丹调出了他手机里存的视频——  
“喔，你等等，我找错文件夹了……对，就是这个。”  
韦恩满意地点开。  
“酷~我就是，百折不挠，最勇敢最大胆的丹·雷诺斯~”  
“！”  
男人瞪着屏幕里笑闹着的蓝眼睛男孩，然后表情变得柔和：  
“诶呀，老东西又被你翻出来。”  
“但他很可爱呀，对不对？”韦恩咧嘴一笑，看着那男孩朝屏幕曲起手臂，展示着根本没有凸起的肌肉。  
那是男孩十七八岁，在病床上，刚刚拔掉了自己的第一颗智齿的视频。他明显很虚弱，但还是表演得元气满满。丹的母亲轻轻的笑声也被录了进去。  
丹的眼睛在眉的阴影下，显出淡淡的红色来。  
“韦恩，我身边有很多重要的东西……重要的、我爱的人。”丹缓缓地呼出一口气。  
韦恩回过头看他，久久地微笑。  
这种时候，他不会想责怪他，真的。他……只是很可爱。  
“可是，我总觉得我处理不好……”丹努力地说着，用他高高的、几乎遮住顶灯的身躯，吐出轻微的音节，“我想做好，我想奉献。但有时又会出问题，我受不了这样的自己，就像长了一颗智齿。”  
“一颗智齿？”  
“对。”丹无意识地摆弄着针线，手指捻在一起，“我病了，韦恩，一颗智齿长在我嘴里，慢慢地疼着，不停地疼，……但是时好时坏，我也不舍得拔它出来。”  
韦恩把视线移向丹的手掌，线团中间是男孩肿胀的脸颊占领了半个屏幕（同时在吚吚呜呜地说话）：  
“我挺过来了，……超级酷！现在只需要休息一会儿。”  
韦恩想到过去的一些夜晚，相似的话语，轻柔的黑暗。他没有提出这些思绪，只是把丹手中的活计整个又拿了过来。  
“你知道吗，下半年我去休假的时候，我会很怀念现在的时刻的。”韦恩像是掩饰了一声叹气，“来吧，你的绳子要从哪里穿起？”  
丹靠过来，看着他，又看看那绳子：“还是我来吧。”  
韦恩观察了半天，外加一些指导，丹终于稳稳地起步了。  
“……你为什么挑来挑去的，这些拨片还要按顺序来穿吗？”  
韦恩忍不住问。  
“当然啦，只有我和艾佳知道颜色和顺序代表的意思。”丹笑笑。  
“那她一定爱死你了。”韦恩翻了个白眼，再次因为咖啡的缺乏而昏昏欲睡，假如待会喝过量了一晚无眠，这要算在丹的头上。谁叫他像个小孩一样炫耀什么暗语呢——韦恩和自家那位就从来不会搞那么复杂的东西。  
穿上最后一个孔，丹终于停下，直了直脖子。然后从两端拉起绳子，欣赏拨片串成的优美弧度。  
韦恩不知什么时候已经睡着了。


End file.
